Dan Wolfheart and the Claw of Darkness
by Totodile113
Summary: His parents and little brother seriously hurt, Dan had to escape. Ulfric Braveheart made sure of that. And now he's gone to the wizarding world, which has just got over the Harry Potter vs. Voldemort scenario, from which they are rebuilding. Rated T


The road rocketed him everywhere. He sometimes hated horse-carts, but steadily he got used to hitting a rock in the road then swaying madly. Ulfric had sometimes wished he led an ordinary life, instead of out there, fighting the unknown.

Ulfric's parents were brutally murdered when he was just four, and he often looked up at the sky, asking God to send messages to his parents. He had always remembered what his uncle had said, in what seemed like a millennium.

"People who leave us, only leave us in physical form. They still exist, they're in your heart, your mind. You just have to believe..."

His uncle had died at the age of 55. Ulfric asked himself many a time why everything happened to him, then explained it to himself by saying, "Life's not fair, it's a tough journey to Heaven."

But today was different. He was finally coming back to his home village, after a few years in the West, fighting different kinds of creatures. Animated corpses, winged demons, and the lesser things, like boars, eagles, Blast-Ended Skrewts and Flobberworms. Every day was a fight for survival, some days more than others.

500 years later...

Dan Wolfheart woke up with a start. Nightmares had often scared Dan so much, he had to sleep right next to his parents. He was 11, and didn't have a great knowledge of the world. Only at 8 had he learnt that London wasn't a country. He wasn't a smart kid, but he sure did stand up to his nemesis, Philip. That kid was horrific, often forcing everyone to give him money. Dan supposed he spent it on sweets, because his teeth was like looking into darkness. He clearly didn't brush them.

He walked downstairs, where breakfast was already laid out on the dining table. He wolfed it down, and said hello to his younger brother, Alfie. "Bro, what was you dreaming about? Last night, I heard you screaming."

"It was nothing." Dan replied hastily, finishing his breakfast with a final bite. "It was just...a nightmare. Same one as last week."

"Oh." Alfie stared at him wildly for a few seconds, and then focussed on eating his breakfast. Dan rubbed his eyes quickly, and went upstairs to get changed. He quickly glanced at the mirror hung up on the wall opposite his bedroom door, and walked into his room. Something was...different. The lighting in the room had changed. He drawn back the curtains, but the ghost-like light was still in the air, making Dan really pale. "Mum? Dad? Something's odd...My room, it's changed colour!"

His dad called back, "Impossible!" but nobody walked upstairs to check it out. He found that odd too, and when he turned around to fetch his clothes from the wardrobe, a pair of electric-blue eyes glared at him. He tried to shout, to run, but he couldn't. "Sorry about that." The strange visitor said, hiccuping every now and again. "But I have some..err...Inte'esting news for ya. Now, sit down, and let me tell you everything I know."

"What's your name...?" Dan said, shaking and trembling with fear.

"Ulfric, Ulfric Wildheart." The man replied, and Dan could see him clearer now. Dirty, mangled hair covered the majority of his face, and a rusty old-fashioned sword was on his back. His old clothes were ripped in places, and dark-red blood made them look much like rags.

"I'm here to take ya. Don't fear, 'hough, I'm friendly. -Hiccup- Well, that an' the fact I migh' be slightly drunk." Dan opened his eyes wide, and stuttered on his words. "Wha...Wh...Are you...What?"

Ulfric grabbed him, and the world seemed to shrink. It felt like Dan's eyes were popping out of their sockets, and suddenly gunshots and explosions and smoke filled the air. Dan's house was being attacked, and Ulfric had saved him in the nick of time. A nanosecond later, Dan fell forward, and put out his hands to try and stop himself. He twisted his arm awkwardly, and felt wet mud and grass. He sniffed, and all he could smell was countryside. Until he looked up, where a magnificent temple slowly rose out of the ground, making the earth shake wildly. A horse-cart parked on the hill rolled down, straight towards Dan. He leapt sideways, and it narrowly missed him. Ulfric picked the boy up onto his feet, and pointed towards the now fully emerged temple. "Shelter." He hiccuped, and ran over to the temple's great wooden doors, and knocked three times. The doors magically opened by themselves, and Ulfric walked inside, engulfed by the darkness. Shocked, Dan slowly stumbled towards the temple, mouth wide-open. An anxious fly went inside, and Dan spat and spluttered. He hated flies, the stupid pests. And now wasn't exactly the time to be bothered by them. A click came from inside, and apparently on cue, torches brightened the temple up. Dan walked inside, shivering, and looked up. The pillars were simply gob-smacking. The old marble was slowly wearing away, but still held the wonderful sight in one piece. Old paintings filled the walls, and some of them seemed to be moving, unless it was a trick of the light. The entire temple was quiet, silent. Dan whispered "Wow..." And walked to where Ulfric was examining some ancient stone slabs, or maybe tablets. They were written in an ancient language, and Dan couldn't understand them. As if he could read minds, Ulfric grumbled, "Written in Dragon-tongue, which I'm sure sounds strange to ya, righ'? You'll learn about that lat'r, I 'spect."

Dan slowly collapsed, fainting because all of this were too much to take in.


End file.
